Many wireless communication systems today are composed of a number of fixed base stations (BS) which are distributed geographically over a network coverage area and are communicatively coupled together either via wired links or wireless links. Wireless communication devices (also referred to as “subscriber stations (SSs)”, mobile devices, and the like) within coverage of a base station can communicate via the base station with other subscriber stations within coverage of the base station.
Time Division Duplexing (TDD) refers to a transmission scheme that allows an asymmetric flow for uplink and downlink transmission which is more suited to data transmission. In a Time Division Duplex system, a common carrier is shared between the uplink and downlink, the resource being switched in time. Users are allocated one or more timeslots for uplink and downlink transmission.
Examples of TDD scheduled mobile radio systems include communication systems operating using Time Division Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA) air interface, Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
For example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 is a point-to-multipoint (PMP) system with one hop links between a base station (BS) and a subscriber station (SS). Any of the IEEE standards or specifications referred to herein may be obtained at http://standards.ieee.org/getieee802/index.html or by contacting the IEEE at IEEE, 445 Hoes Lane, PO Box 1331, Piscataway, N.J. 08855-1331, USA. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 Working Group on Broadband Wireless Access Standards is a unit of the IEEE 802 LAN/MAN Standards Committee that aims to prepare formal specifications to support the development and deployment of broadband Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks.
LTE (Long Term Evolution) refers to a new air interface that is being developed by 3GPP in its Release 8 Specification set. Any of the 3GPP standards or specifications referred to herein may be obtained at http://www.3gpp.org/specifications.
LTE will provide users with an experience similar to that of fixed line broadband both in terms of bandwidth and latency, meaning applications that can be delivered today on fixed line will soon be available over the air and fully mobility with LTE.
Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems such as IEEE 802.16 and similar mobile/base style systems, such as LTE, provide no method of transmitting data directly between subscriber stations (SS). Instead, all data transferred from one SS to another must be sent through the base station (BS). A more efficient method of transferring data is to send it directly from one SS to another. However, as the standards do not currently support this functionality, a method of providing the functionality without modifying the standards is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for enhanced subscriber-to-subscriber communication within a wireless communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.